


I Love Her Anyway

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Eren's being a dick, F/F, Mikasa Ackerman is adorable in this after the fact, One Shot, Reicon mentioned, Sasha took judo, Some shit happened, There is swearing, They're at a party that Ymir threw, YumiKuri mentioned, actual fighing with fists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: MikaSasha are mortal enemies and are fighting furiously and Sasha is trying to scream “fuck you” and “fight me” at the same time and ends up screaming “fuck me” really loud at Mikasa in front of all of their friends and everyone else and it gets really quiet until Mikasa goes “why not” and kisses Sasha.- or Sasha goes to a party Ymir was throwing and somehow ends up fighting Mikasa Ackerman for like the tenth time that year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's a little after one in the morning. So, I hope you enjoy this. Special thanks to my bae for the idea c':

Sasha wasn’t sure when exactly it happened. She knew she was invited to the party, she triple checked her phone. Most of her friends were going to be there, not that it was a private event of course, Ymir tended to throw the wildest parties.

She had arrived without incident going as far to have a meet and greet with everyone she knew before heading towards the kitchen for Ymir to make her the drink she could never quite pronounce with her native accent.  

People told her college would be a drag. A small town girl like her was lucky to work for that 4.0, and leave her dead end town. But the thing was she’s going into her third year for Bachelors in Fine Arts, and she finally hit the peak of feeling drained – and she definitely needed that drink.

Though that hadn’t been her problem, no. Any person had their woes with college to begin with, even those bright eyed first years who thought they were going to conquer the world. Laughable notion really, one to really get drunk over after the first semester pounded into one mercilessly.

Three drinks had gone without incident. Light conversation with Ymir, getting teased for worrying over her studies more than getting out and enjoying life. A few innuendos and jokes, a typical time with Ymir. It had been nice thanks to the busy schedule Sasha had, and she very much missed her best friend.  

Maybe it was the fourth drink? Sasha vaguely remembered bumping into someone when bolting out of the kitchen to dance. Her roommate Connie was practically doing his boyfriend Reiner on the dance floor, not a sight Sasha really wanted, but it helped the partying spirit. Plus Ymir kept the drinks coming, Sasha had no room to complain.

Six drinks, two songs later, everything was still pretty much a blur. The bass loud, the beat thumping well into the floor, and transferring itself into every living soul that dared to dance. Ymir had been grinding behind Sasha, who waved her drink without a care in the world.

Things between Ymir and Sasha never transpired any more than a few careless dirty dancing moves. Ymir was taken and Sasha was not in the mood for the Queen of the campus to kick ‘Country Bumpkin Hick’ Sasha flat on her ass; shaming her so bad that she’d have to change names, practice a new accent, and really leave the country.

South Africa seemed like an ideal place this time of year? Sasha shook her head, panting hard against the dirt ground. _Focus, focus_ , she grunted towards herself _. What happened after dancing with Ymir?_

By the eighth drink or was it the ninth? Sasha had detached herself from Ymir and the dance floor. She was a little too hot, and Ymir had a pool in the backyard. Her current drink then had been in her hand, sloshing with each hazardous step she took.

Not that she was drunk, no. Buzzed from the alcohol, but still coherent enough to know right from wrong.

At least it felt that way.

Her brows furrowed, there had been a moment on her way to the pool, someone bumped into her in the hallway leading outside – sending her drink forward. Sasha remembered uttering an apology without looking at who her drink had landed on, not explaining that she had been pushed.

Hazily Sasha looked up, heart thundering in her chest. That mattered little now of course, since the person she dumped her drink on was glaring down at her. If looks could kill, Sasha was sure she’d be in hell by now, except she’d welcome it.

Anger had bubbled within her, jaw clenched tightly as she pushed herself upright.

“Oh, look Mikasa the little bumpkin’s getting up.”

“Such your ugly fucking face Jaeger, she attacked Sasha first!”

“Suck my dick Springer, your fucking bitch started it.”

“The fuck did you just – ah?”

Sasha started to laugh, glaring hotly at Mikasa. “That all you got Mika, darling?” The term of endearment was more of an insult. Mikasa wasn’t a darling at all, just a silent jerk who wouldn’t let Sasha just live her life. No, she just had to be the one Sasha accidently dumped the good vodka drink on. “Seems like you’re losing your touch I barely felt that one.”

Mikasa had grabbed Sasha by the shirt then, lifting her up by it. Sasha ignore the excitement she felt as she smirked at her. “Oh, did I hit a nerve? I’d apologize, but you look better wet.”

Sasha watched the way the muscle clenched in Mikasa’s jaw, moving her fist back to punch Sasha, who was slowly remembering what had happened. Was she really sobering up now?

“You look so hot when you’re about to punch someone darling.”

Nope, still buzzed. The sound of pure sex had left her mouth, and instead of punching out Sasha’s lights, Mikasa decided to slap her across the cheek – dropping Sasha to the ground.

“Oh, no. Not one for compliments are we, dear?” Sasha questioned, wondering why the hell she enjoyed it. Though Mikasa had turned around, possibly to leave, and the anger had amplified within Sasha.

 _Leaving already,_ Sasha glared already standing upright, _you’re the one who pulled the first punch. We’re not done yet._

Sasha would probably blame the fact her father never raised a quitter. If someone hits her, she’s to hit back, repetitively. She didn’t give a word of warning when she charged for Mikasa’s back, slamming into her as a linesmen would some poor wide receiver.

They fell forward, Mikasa twisted in time to land on her back with an ‘ooft’ escaping her _soft looking_ lips. Sasha shook her head, allowing her fist to land against Mikasa’s jaw. Sasha hadn’t fought back at first, when Mikasa got her, and boy did her ribs ache.

The second punch came in time for Sasha to feel some semblance of regret. Sure she didn’t particularly like the glares Mikasa often sent her in class, or that time she told the professor that Sasha farted in class. Who does that? But Sasha was already sore, her ribs ached, and she clearly had the upper hand this time.

Not that it was the first time they ever fought physically, this was like the tenth time this semester. Still didn’t mean Sasha couldn’t feel any regret.

By the third punch she’s sure she busted Mikasa’s lip open. She goes to hit Mikasa the fourth time, but the will to do so leaves her. She holds her fist directly above Mikasa’s nose, and she heard the crowd around her telling her to do it.

Along with Mikasa’s friends telling her to beat Sasha’s ass, which seemed to motivate her because Sasha felt a jab to her ribs by Mikasa’s knee, and ended up flat on her back.

A fist collided with her face a second later. Now she remembered it, she was arguing with Eren, who was yelling at Sasha to apologize to Mikasa. She told him to jump off a cliff, she was hot and wanted to cool down.

The second punch came quickly, against Sasha’s cheekbone on the left side of her face. She remembered smacking Eren across the cheek after he grabbed her by the arm, telling her to apologies. Anger relit itself in her belly, Mikasa pushed her to the ground after she smacked Eren in the face.

She caught the third punch, using her free hand to grab Mikasa’s other hand, and head-butted her in that _beautiful_ face of hers.

Every fight she ever had with Mikasa always seemed to start with Eren, she didn’t even like him. Fuck he could be so damn annoying sometimes he put Sasha to shame. Yet Mikasa would get defensive, and this was the result.

Each and every fucking time. 

Sasha was tired. So damn tired that she had to deal with this because Eren was the sensitive one. All she wanted to do was just get in the damn pool.

She backhanded Mikasa across the cheek for some leverage, pushing Mikasa off of her without much effort. The crowd roared around them, Sasha ended up grabbing Mikasa by her shirt, pulling her up long enough to throw her to the side.

A satisfied sigh escaped her lips, relief. She ached almost all over, but this would make it 4-6. Win some, lose some. All that mumbo jumbo her father would spout out about fighting.

Except the relief was short lived, and this time it was Sasha tackled against the side of Ymir’s house. A sharp, painful gasp left her lungs, and she brought her arms up to push Mikasa back. Which was a tad useless.

Mikasa had ended up grabbing Sasha by her shirt, pushing her up against the wall. Sasha opened her eyes to look down at the semi-smug look on Mikasa’s face. Which was often times surprising since she never really showed any expressions, other than the ‘silently judging you’ expression she wore tended to wear.

“Come on, don’t just let her win!” Connie shouted from somewhere in the crowd. “You can still beat her ass Sasha!”

“Fuck off man,” Eren, of course, shouted after him. “Just finish the bitch already Mikasa I want to leave this lame ass party!”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me? This party was top notch shit pal, your fucking attack dog has my best friend against the fucking wall of my flat!”

“Eat shit, Ymir! You think you're king shit ‘cause you're fucking the Dean’s daughter!”

“I’ll make you fucking eat those words Jaeger!”

Sasha felt the grip on her shirt loosen, she was aware that Mikasa was about to go to Eren's defense. This made Sasha clench her jaw tightly, her fight with Mikasa still wasn’t over, not by a longshot – so she grab Mikasa by her shirt, bringing Mikasa full attention back to her.

The words ‘fuck you’ and ‘fight me’ were the most frequent thoughts revolving around Sasha head, call it the proud nature she held within her or recklessness – but she glared down heavily at Mikasa. Ymir could beat Eren’s ass for all she cared, Mikasa was hers to deal with.

“Fuck me, darling!”

 _Wait, what?_ Sasha felt her cheek heat up. Had she really said that out loud? _Oh, fuck. I’m fucked, why? Why the fuck did I, oh fuck me Jesus._ Mikasa had been looking at her, simply gawking full on, and Sasha was scared to even look at the crowd. She didn’t want to see anyone look at her after that royal fuck up, especially since everyone around them had gone quiet.

What seemed to surprise her, however, was the chuckle that escape Mikasa’s lips. Really, at first Sasha was afraid she had been hit a little too hard in the face by Mikasa, but the blush wasn’t hard to miss in the lowlight near the porch.

She felt her heart kick into overdrive when Mikasa leaned forward, her breath ghosting against her skin, soothing some of the ache Sasha was feeling. The chuckle from Mikasa was more notable this time.

“Why not?” Mikasa questioned softly, casting a small shy smile in Sasha’s direction. “I’ve been wanting to that the first time you managed to flip me on my back. Call it a kink if you will.”

Sasha didn’t have time to question what the fuck she was talking about because Mikasa had surged forward, kissing Sasha soundly, and ah that’s what she meant.

The anger had all but evaporated within Sasha, and her heart had not let up. All the fighting felt meaningless now, especially if Mikasa’s lips felt as soft as they looked.

The taste of copper didn’t seem to bother Sasha as much as she thought either, since she pushed herself forward – wrapping her arms around Mikasa’s neck to deepen the kiss. The strong arms that had often delivered her pain wrapped around her waist almost hesitantly.

People within the crowd finally erupted into cheers, people were saying ‘about time’ and ‘get a room’ and ‘I fucking knew’. Sasha was even sure someone said pay up as if they had been betting? Although at the moment she didn’t care, until Eren’s loud ass voice made itself known.

“You can’t be fucking serious Mikasa? You fucking hate her!”

Mikasa had pulled away from Sasha’s lips sighing, Sasha was almost afraid she’d have to go back to defending herself against her, but Mikasa only gave Sasha a gentle squeeze – craning her neck a little to look at him.

“Not really, little brother.” The words weren’t said with malicious, but there was a firmness. “I only stuck up for you because you can’t fight to save your life. At least not against someone like Sasha or Ymir or Annie, even.”

Sasha felt her lip twitch upright, a vague awareness at admitting to being a seventh dan in judo. Basically stating she had a blackbelt and wasn’t scared to defend herself.

“That’s not,” Eren had pulled a face, Sasha felt like laughing, but reframed from it. “I’m fucking leaving good lucking getting inside our place tonight.”

Before anyone could say anything Eren had stormed out, pushing people out of his way until he was out of sight.

Sasha noticed a sigh escape Mikasa, it hit her neck, causing her to shiver. “I’m sorry about him,” Mikasa said, her voice soft – unsure. “I only fought you because I promised our father I’d keep him safe, but sometimes he really does start them.”

“So you finish them?”

“Sadly, yes.” Mikasa flushed, ignoring the wolf-whistles people were casting them. “I never really cause a lot of harm on you do I?”

“You sprained my assbone once,” Sasha chuckled, moving her hands along Mikasa’s muscular arms. “But never bad enough that I needed to go to the hospital, I think I’ve hurt you a few times.”

“Just bruises.”

“A busted lip this time,” Sasha sighed, moving her pointer finger to draw along Mikasa’s lips.

“I bruised your cheek just under your eye,” Mikasa said, giving Sasha’s fingertip a soft kiss. “You kissed my lip better already.”  

“Oh, do you plan to kiss me better?”

“I do.”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to kiss everywhere better tonight, darling.” This time the word wasn’t used as an insult. Sasha noticed the way Mikasa’s eyes darkened, warming her insides greatly.

“Then I think we should get out of here, unless you don’t mind the crowd watching?”

“Too hell with the crowd,” Sasha chuckled, give a wave to the people behind them. “I think I’ve earned you all to myself, no?”

Mikasa hadn’t answered with words. She simply leaned forward, giving Sasha a kiss, and then took her by the hand to leave.

Excitement had filled Sasha then, now she really got to see what Mikasa looked like wet.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Sasha had felt like she had been kicked by a horse. Literally, everywhere felt bruised. Although the faint taste of salty sweetness still rested on her tongue, partly reminding Sasha of her dream.

She goes to turn over to her side, but found her movement restricted. Confusion washed over Sasha until she craned her neck upright enough to look down, getting an eyeful of dark hair.

Yesterday came flooding back to her, allowing Sasha to lay her head back down with a smile. They had made it back to Sasha’s apartment, after Sasha realized that Connie would be at Reiner’s place – possibly in the same position Sasha was in.  

The sex was phenomenal, the both of them had great stamina to burn, even with all the fighting they did prior. Mikasa even had been so sweet and flustered easily, it had left Sasha swooning the entire time.

To think all she had to do was yell ‘fuck me’ to her during a fight, with a crowd full of people to witness it. She should have said it sooner, avoided all the needlessness of having to defend herself against Mikasa to begin with.

But that was the past now. Mikasa even stood up to Eren admitting she didn’t hate Sasha, so that was enough for her.

A soft groan caught Sasha’s attention making her look down at Mikasa.

“Morning,” Sasha said softly, not wanting to scare her. “Sleep alright?”

“Heavenly,” Mikasa rasped, voice low and thick with sleep still. “ ‘Still too early to be awake though, what’re you doing up?”

“Just woke up actually,” Sasha admitted, yawning. “Wanna sleep some more?”

“Please? You’re comfortable.”

“Okay,” Sasha smiled, wiggling a little to slide down next to Mikasa, pressing a kiss to her lips. “See you later.”

“Mmm, later. Do you again later.”

Sasha merely rolled her eyes, before cuddling close to Mikasa – enjoying her body heat. Sasha would definitely need to rest if Mikasa wanted to go again later. Not that she truly minded of course, she didn’t plan on leaving her room anytime soon with a naked Mikasa Ackerman tucked under the sheets with her.

Slowly but surely the awareness left Sasha. The even breaths that escape Mikasa washed around her, cooling her along with the chill of her room. Finally Sasha had fallen asleep, for the very first time beside someone who she only ever thought of as her enemy.

Love was a funny thing like that, though Sasha wouldn’t be the mush ball to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! Comments are welcomed here, and this marks fic number 2 in the 100 Mikasasha fiction series.
> 
> \- the title came from the song Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco, also because I'm terrible at figuring those things out and listened to the song on repeat to do this.


End file.
